<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headcanons and Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681114">Headcanons and Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier &amp; Wentworth Tozier, Creepy Patrick Hockstetter, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Multi, Stanley Uris Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IT headcanons and oneshots!</p><p>(Fair warning, my updating schedule is very wonky.)</p><p>(Fair warning warning, this is my first work.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headcanons and Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My headcanons are wild man..</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo headcanons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- When sick, Richie is a big drama queen. He drapes himself across the other Losers and steals their blankets</p><p>- Stanley just keeps it in, he gets to make one soup before Richie takes the other</p><p>- Eddie makes a giant fuss, ranting about how they could have ‘xyz’ illness </p><p>- Bill sits beside Stan dully, and accidentally chugs a bottle of medicine before Beverly blissfully points out that he did so</p><p>- Mike swarms the other Losers, since they’re sick too, he’s sure they don’t mind a cuddle</p><p>- Beverly rants randomly, being by far the sickest there, it’s either the flu getting to her head or the medicine she chugged after Bill gave her the idea</p><p>- Ben is like Stan, he and Stan decide to sit away from the others, eating soup. This is only one of the chances they have alone together, and they have lots of things in common (it’s a huge surprise.)</p><p>- The Losers Club eventually sobers up together two days after</p><p>- Stan and Ben start talking to each other more though, and Stan even takes Ben birdwatching</p><p>- Richie is jealous because Stan always takes him birdwatching</p><p>- Stan caves and takes both of them birdwatching</p><p>- The others get jealous as well, and convince Stan to take them</p><p>- Stan’s ‘birdwatching’ is now them all just watching the sky and pointing out how “That cloud looks like a penis!” “—Richie!” </p><p>- Stan secretly loves the new ‘birdwatching’ (he calls it that even though it’s cloudwatching)</p><p>- They don’t exactly know how being sick got them here, but they don’t really care.</p><p>———</p><p>Quotes, because who doesn’t love them.</p><p>“I’m so very sick, Staniel hold me!” -Richie</p><p>“Richie shut the fuck up, this isn’t even a beeping moment.” -Multiple of the Losers</p><p>“This is my soup!” -Stan</p><p>“Do you know how many ways we could die?” -Eddie</p><p>“Wait, this is medication?” -Bill</p><p>“I can cuddle you all because we’re already sick.” -Mike </p><p>“And then Greta- that bitch- said that I smelled like tuna!” -Bev</p><p>“You think I won’t chug it?” -Bev</p><p>“Hi.” -Ben</p><p>“Hello.” -Stan</p><p>“That conversation was fun yesterday, wanna go birdwatching maybe?” -Stan</p><p>“What type of bird is that, Stan?” -Ben</p><p>“What? You’ve been taking Benjamin without me? I am beyond disappointed.” -Richie</p><p>“You’ve taken Richie, but not us?” -Bev</p><p>“Why are we on the grass?” -Bill</p><p>“Hey, look at that cloud!” -Mike</p><p>“That cloud looks like a penis!” -Richie</p><p>“Isn’t this cloudwatching?” -Stan</p><p>“Beep beep, Staniel.” -Richie</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That really did suck, but hey! Short and sweet.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I do know this was terrible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>